A Summer I Won't Forget
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Zach spends his summer vaccation with Cammie. And her mom, and a surprise, about her dad! please read and reveiw xxx
1. Preface

Cammie POV

"Wait, let me get this straight? You are dating my mom?" I asked my CovOps teacher in disbelief. I can learn things quickly, I can understand around 30 different langauges and speak them fluently, I can memorize an entire new identity in minutes. But I just couldn't get over the fact that Joe Solomon, was dating my mother. My mother Rachel Morgan, headmistress of the Gallagher Academy was dating my CovOps teacher.

"Yes." He said for the seventh time (not like I was counting) in five munutes. His voice never raised, never changed pitch for the whole conversation. My mother, though, was nervous. Obviously she didn't know how I was going to react.

Joe Solomon had been my dad's best friend. From when they were at Blackthorne to the day he died. Now he was dating my mother. And I couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was so happy for my mom, after dad had died she thought she would never love again. Seeing her now I knew he made her happy. I couldn't stop myself from flinging my arms around their necks, hugging them tightly. "Wow, slow down there kiddo." My mom said as they hugged me back.

"OK, you are officially spending too much time with Abby." I joked.

"No, I prefer to call you squirt."

"Aunt Abby!" I hugged her as well.

"Told ya that mission wouldn't take a week."

"It's been a month."

"I was in the Carribean. Did ya think I'd just come straight home without shopping." She hnded me a bag. "There's something for you, Bex, Liz and Macey in there. Go on, take it up."

"Thanks Aunt Abby. I'll see you later. Bye mom, bye Mr Solomen."

I was out of the room barely hearing the words,'but we're not finished-' from my mother.

Rachel POV

As Cammie fled the room I tried to call her back but she was too excited. Joe said "let her have some fun, we can tell her the rest tonight."

"Yeah, I supose." Looking down at my left hand with the ring that felt heavier than this school.

"Ooh, did I come back at the wrong time sis?"

"No, it doesn't matter Abby. We can tell her later." I just hoped we hadn't gone too far and given her way more than she could handle.

Cammie POV

"Whatcha got there Cam?" Asked Bex.

"Surprise from Abby, she's back."

"It's been a month, she said it'd only take a week."

"She was in the Carribean. She decided to go shopping." I said giving them each the wrapped package Abby had bought. "For three weeks" I added. I read the note aloud,

_'Girls, keep these with you at all times. You never know when you might need them. Oh and Cammie, I mean it. Zach's a boy, they all think the same.'_

When we opened those packages I could've killed aunt Abby. Macey, Liz and Bex burst out laughing, I turned bright red. "ABBY!" I screamed, both anoyed and embarrassed as we stared at a collection of flavoured condoms, reading another note that said _'The flavours are awsome squirt.'_

Abby POV

I stood outside her bedroom with Joe and Rachel as she screamed my name. I started laughing and the others starred at me, they had no idea what was in those packages. Jokes ofcourse, that'll teach them for drugging my boyfriend with truth syrem, at my parents.

"Abby, what was in those packages?"

"Payback Rachel. Sweet, sweet payback. Go on in."

Rachel and Joe knocked and entered the room, seeing what I had put in those packages. Joe tried to hide a smirk behind his hand and I used the door frame to keep standing, Rachel, on the other hand giggled, trying to calm them down. Cammie, glared at me.

"Gotcha squirt." I said through my laughter.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"That, will teach the four of you to use truth syrem on my boyfriend because he wouldn't tell you where he was taking me. Venice, by the way."

"Sorry." The four girls murmmered.

"Accepted. Now, who wants their real gift?" They perked up, "they're in my room." The four of them ran from the room past me and Joe, Rachel still starring at the note that was enclosed in Cammie's. Joe peered over her shoulder, laughing again.

"Glad you're enjoying this." Rachel said.

"What? It is kinda funny." Joe said to her and she just mock scowled.

Cammie POV

We went into Abby's room and saw what she had gotten us, laying on the bed. We squealed in delight, waiting for us were not only four outfits, but four smoking hot, field outfits.

"Like 'em?" Asked a voice from the door.

"Abby, they're awsome.""Thanks soo much" "They're totally amazing" my roomates said.

"Well squirt? Whatcha think?"

"I love it. It's awsome."

"Every girl needs her own field outfit." I hugged my aunt.

"I'm sorry about the boyfriend."

"That's OK squirt, i'm sorry 'bout the condoms, but you can keep them for your next date." She said the last bit aloud.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cammie POV

It was a week until we officailly broke up for school and finals week was over. Throughout this week girls were going to be leaving Gallagher for home. Bex was going to England and Liz was stopping over. Macey had no idea where she was going, her parents had changed adress without telling her again. At this point there were only the juniours left.

It was our last day on Sub-Level 2 and Joe Solomon looked over our class. "Ladies, before your summer break I have to contratulate you. You have done very well this year, all things considered. Next year we will progress another level and we will have harder CovOps. But for the last time this year, pop quiz, go get ready, dress formally, and Cammie," he said as the others filed out, "please inform Ms McHenry that she is coming."

I nodded and headed upstairs.

Our dresses were not skin tight and revealing. They ranged from mid-thigh to just below the knee, and were all asortments of patterns. Most girls opted for heal, but others a respectable shoe, or in Bex's case, a new pair of converse. My hair had been let down and fell past my shoulders. Our headmistress, my mother stood at the front doors. "Ladies, get into groups of four and chose your transport." She opened the doors and revealed limo's and spy vans and every kind of transport you can name.

We drove for 47 minutes 24 seconds before pulling up to a hotel with a banner that read, _'Gallagher and Blackthorne Juniour Prom.'_ Then we looked around, we were surrounded by Blackthorne boys. But I only had eyes for one. And he looked great in a suit. And if there was one thing I thought, it was Joe Solomon was a terrific lyer.

Zach POV

I saw them all arriving, corsarge in my pocket I saw her. She was stunning. My Cammie. I loved her. So much. I risked my life for her. I would gladly die if it would save her. Remembering what I learnt at Gallagher I greeted her by taking her hand softly and bringing it to my lips. Madame Dabney would be proud.

"Ms Morgan."

"Mr Goode." I attached the corsarge to her wrist before she could object. Then I offered her my arm.

"Shall we?" I asked cockily.

"We shall."

Cammie POV

Zach was being a perfect gentleman. He looked really handsom, I looped my arm through his and he escorted me inside. There was soft slowdance music on.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes," I said, "you may." After slowdancing Zach led me to a table where his friends and my friends were sitting. Together. He held my chair for me. I rolled my eyes playfully. When we were served I recagnised our cheffs cooking imeadiatly. He had cooked, a chicken soup for a starter, Mushroom Rissoto for a mian cousre and his speacial chocolate cake for dessert. I loved how it crumbled in my mouth.

After the meal there was more, _teenage _dancing. Me and Zach made out way to the punch bowl for a drink. "So where will you be this summer?" I asked him.

"I guess I'll be staying at Blackthorne. Cos of the whole, parent thing." He said sadly. He loved Blackthorne, the way I loved the accademy. But spending 24hours a day term time could get boring. Poor Zach.

"Why not come with us, me my mom and Solomon. We're going to stay at his safehouse and then we're heading to France. You should come with us. Then I won't look sad and single next to my dating mom and teacher when we're in Paris. The city of love."

"You think she'll say yes?"

"Sure. I don't see why not. It's Solomon who might be a problem. But if my mom says yes, I don't think he'll say no."

It was the end of Prom and we made to exit the biulding. Outside the others were surprised to see their parents there. Then I realised, the prom was how the juniours and seniours left school. I said bye to my friends then went to find Zach. I kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's find my mom and Solomon."

We found my mom first. "Hey mom."

"Hey Cammie, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, thanks, the prom was great." I said hugging her.

"Listen, me and Joe weren't finished when Abby interrupted earlier, but we can talk tomorrow."

"OK, um, mom, I was wondering, y'see, because of the whole parnet situation with Zach, he hasn't got anywhere to go during vaccation, so I was wondering if he coould come with us?" I asked sheepishly, and I could feel Zach's embarrassment. My mom considered. She knew about our relationship and knew it was serious.

"I personally don't have a problem, but Cammie, you'll need to clear it up with Joe since it's his place we're staying at."

"OK." Inside I cringed at the fact I was about ask my teacher if my boyfriend could stay with us over summer vaccation.

Solomon POV

"Absolutly not!" I said.

"But Mr Solomon, Zach has nowhere to go, and may I remind you that it was you that helped orphan him." I shut my eyes, she was right. I had helped. Infact I had shot his father. I did owe him I guess. "You can trust us."

"No, I can't, you're two teenage spys that have a reutation of not following the rules." They stayed silent. They knew I was right.

"Please Mr Solomon." Cammie asked softly. "We promise we will behave."

She had me. I sighed. "Fine, we'll collect his things tonight, seeing as we are leaving for the other direction in the moring."

"We can do that Mr Solomon, there's a helicopter for the boys going back to school. I can just ask it to wait and bring us to Gallagher. If that's OK, with you sir." Zach said quickly.

"Alright then. Cammie we'll see you there." Rachel said from behind them. "You two better hurry, it's leaving in twenty-seven seconds." They ran off and Rachel smiled at me.

"What did you let her go for? They're 17."

"Because, we are going to have them with us all vaccation and I wanted some alone time." She kissed me. "Now, let's get back to the school, we have hours before they get back." She whispered seductlivly, I grinned picked her up bridal style, startling her so she nearly squealed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cammie POV

The copter touched down at Blackthorne and the remianing seven boys got out. Zach helped me out despite my complaints. He asked the pilolet to get and hours rest before taking us back to Gallagher.

He showed me to the room he shared with Grant and Jonas.

"It's a little messy, Jonas is a little sloppy once he gets confortable and in the zone for homework. Once we nearly lost our beds under his uniforms." He opened the door.

"It isn't that bad."

"That's because he got picked up at prom. D'you mind if I change before packing?"

"Go ahead, I can wait in the bathroom."

"No, you sit, i'll change in the bathroom." He told me sitting me on his bed. Smiling I lay back, it smelt like him. His natural musky scent. I must've fallen asleep hugging his pillow because when he woke me he asked, "Is this my competition?" Making me giggle.

I fell asleep against him that on the helicopter ride home. I was still in my dress, which was cold so he placed his jacket over my body. "Wake up Cam, we're landing." Slowly I sat and allowed him to help me down this time. I was too tired to complain. They had touched down on the airfield just by the grounds. We went to the front gate and security let us in.

"So where am I tonight? I mean, are the rooms still in the west wing?"

"They are, but my mom and Solomon will be in her office all night, so I thought we could watch a movie, maybe fall asleep on the couch in the commonroom or something."

"Sounds fun." He kissed my bare shoulder.

"But i'm gonna get changed first though. I don't wanna spend all that time in this dress."

"OK." He dropped my hand.

"No, you're coming with me." I said playfully dragging him along the corridoors to my shared room. In the bathroom I changed into jeans and t-shirt and removed all my make-up, Zach had seen my without it before and didn't seem to care whether I wore it or not.

"So what're we watching?" He asked as I placed the disk in the DVD player.

"007. Marathon." I smirked. It was a film we both loved. I knew he would love it. He did.

We watched as far as the second before falling asleep, me laying on top of him fast asleep. Next thing we knew, we were being woken by the (not too pleased) faces of my mom and Solomon.

"What time is it?" I asked scrambling off of Zach.

"Seven in the morning. You both got an hour to shower, dress and be out front. Go!" Solomon practically ordered. We ran.

Exactly an hour later we stoood outfront, either side of my mom and Solomon. This is how we sat the entire limo journey to Solomon's safehouse. Once there we were shown to our rooms. We were in the attic bedrooms. According to Solomon they had the better veiws and better things in them. Like closet space. After lunch ma and Zach were planning on going for a swim in the lake, but my mom said they wanted to finish talking to me. I told Zach to get ready, and I would meet him out there.

Rachel POV

I was really nervous, Cammie and I had a great relationship and we told eachother everything. But I had kept something from her. I had kept it a seceret all of my life, not even Matt knew, which maybe was for the best. He would hate me if he'd known. Me and Joe sat side by side and she sat across from us.

"OK, what did you need to tell me?"

We didn't know how to answer, so I tried stalling, "well, Cammie, it's about your dad."

"What do you mean? Is he alive?"

"Yes, he is. Your really dad is alive."

"What do you mean?"

"Cammie, the person you thought was your dad, wasn't your dad." She looked hurt.

"But, we tell eachother everything, you never lie to me."

"I was lying to myself. I tried to tell myself that you were his, but I can't do it anymore."

"Then who is my dad?" I stayed silent. My eyes doing all of the talking. "No."

"Yes." I sighed. She ran, upstairs. "Cammie wait-" but I was too late. She was already gone. Joe put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me talk to her. You just relax, use the hot tub, or sunbathe, even go for a swim. I'll talk to her."

"OK" I whispered as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

Solomon POV

I knocked on Cammie's bedroom door. There was no answer, I went in anyway. Cammie was sat on the windowsil, that was padded and was hugging a pillow.

"Leave me alone. I don't wanna talk." She said quietly. I sat next to her.

"Too bad, we need to talk. Look Cammie, I know I haven't been there, I just couldn't watch my baby brought up by another man. The guilt was huge, i'd gotten my best friend's fiance pregnant. I hated myself. When Matt went on his first mission after the wedding, your mom went into labour. She couldn't get ahold of him. She called me and I was there for her. When you were born the drs made the mistake that I was her husband and gave you to me to hold. You were so precious. I was smitten. When I gave you back to your mom I sat beside her and felt like I belonged. I remember when Matt came home and your mom needed a break. He called me to hang out, I reluctantly agreed, so he didn't get suspicious. Whenever he held you you wouldn't stop crying. You had such a set of lungs on you I was amazed, something you definatly got off of you're mother. He asked me to hold you while he warmed up your bottle, the second you were in my arms you fell asleep." I heard her laugh. "Look, Cammie, your mom was protecting you by not telling you. She didn't want you to feel hurt, or get roped into any more trouble from the COC."

She looked up. "I guess you're right." She said. "Thanks Mr Solomon- I mean dad, I mean, ugh, what do I call you?"

"I don't mind, but in school time you call me Mr Solomon."

"OK, I guess, I could slowly build up and get used to 'dad'."

"That could work. Come here Cammie." I hugged my daughter tightly. "Now, there is a teenage boy outside that I believe is waiting for you."

"Right, Zach. I'll be down in a sec."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cammie POV

Once changed I ran off the edge of the pier and jumping in almost ontop of Zach.

"Hey Gallagher girl. Nice for you to join me."

"Well Blackthorne boy, I was talking with my mom and Solomon."

"Am I allowed to know why?"

"If you want to start fearing for your life."

"I'm a teenage spy, I always fear for my ife."

"Fine. but if my dad were to catch us making out, you'd find out why." I leaned in to kiss him.

"Wait," he pulled away, "you said your dad was dead."

"Apparently, he wasn't my dad. Mom and Solomon had an 'afair' 'bout a month before she married."

"That would make Solomon your-" he cut himself off and gulped.

"My dad." I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist under the water. I kissed him deeply. Tangling my fingers in his hair. He started to react to me, kissing me back and well, in other ways, making me smile against his lips. "Save it until we're alone Blackthorne boy." I whispered seductivly.

"We are alone."

"No, we're not" I sighed. "There's a microphone in that peir pole there, a camera, (Security) in that tree. We aren't alone."

"Well, that is kinda a turn-off." He laughed nervously.

"It doesn't matter, my mom said they were going into town tonight." I said as we walked back up to the house. "See you after my shower."

"Ye' see you." He kissed me softly and I left smiling.

Zach POV

_That night._

After Solomon and her mom left me and Cammie went up to her bedroom. It was nice, it had a couch and tv. She locked the door and attacked my lips with her own. Picking up where we left off this afternoon.

She pushed me on the bed, straddling me. _'So you wanna fight for dominance',_ I thought, I flipped us over, pressing myself against her, making her moan in response to my throbbing member, through my jeans. She flipped us again pressing down on me. She reached to her bedside table draw and pulled out a condom.

"You came prepared." I comented.

"Abby's idea of a joke mixed with payback." She grinned.

"I get the feeling I don't wanna know why."

"Correct." She whispered unbucking my jeans, I hadn't been wearing a shirt so I was clad in just my boxers. Then I realised.

"You're overdressed Gallagher Girl."

"Then fix that, Blackthorne boy." I didn't hesitate to pull her shirt over her head, and slide her demin hotpants over her hips along with her underwear. She had removed my boxers, and was now rolling the condom down my throbbing cock, elicting a groan from me. Reaching behind her I and unhooked her bra with ease, sliding it slowly down her arms revealing her perfect breasts to my eager eyes. Cupping them I circled the nipple with my thumb as she threw her head back in response. "Zach, need you, now." She kissed me again and I rolled on top of her, placing myself at her entrance.

"You're so wet for me," I murmered massaging her clit with my fingers.

"Zach, quit..Teasing..Need you, now" it wasn't a request, but a demand. A demand I was eager to obey. Taking a breath I thrust, burring myself inside of her. She let out a huge gasp, half pain, half pleasure. I stopped, letting her adjust to my size. Then I began moving, she moaned and I began thrusting into her at a steady rhythm.

Around an hour later, we lay together, sweaty and out of breath. We stayed like this for sometime, until we heard a car pull up outside.

"Shit" she breathed, "Get dressed, they're back." We dressed and sat on the bed, with a deck of cards.

"Hit me." I told her as her mother's head poked around her door.

"Hey guys had a good night?"

"Yeah, mom, did you?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did. Joe's ordering pizza in, what do you guys want?"

"I don't mind." I told her.

"Me and Zach'll share what I usually have."

"OK. And Cammie."

"Mmhmm?"

"The first time hurts doesn't it?"

I turned bright red and Cammie just nodded.

"You be careful. I won't tell Joe, but he will find out sooner or later. You might want to open you're window. The smell is a dead giveaway." When her mom was gone we started laughing.

"At least she didn't yell."

"Ye, that's a plus." I agreed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cammie POV

After calming down Zach kissed me again. We lay together on the windowsil.

"So, what did your mom and Solomon want to talk to you about? If that's OK."

"I don't mind. Um they wanted to talk to me about my dad."

"Matt?"

"Mmhmm."

"What about him?" I fell silent. Could I trust him? Well, yeah, he was kinda my boyfriend, and I loved him, and I needed him now, and I knew I could talk to him.

"Matt wasn't my dad." I told him quietly.

"What?" He pulled back and looked at me.

"Matt wasn't my dad. He was married to my mom, but not my biological dad."

"Then, who is?" I stayed silent, looking at the ground. "No," he laughed nervously, "he isn't?"

"He is." I nearly whispered.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"Solomon is your dad. We just shagged. Cammie, your dad is Solomon, Solomon is your dad, Solomon will kill me."

"Solomon won't have to know."

"He will. You saw what just happened with your mom right? She knew instantly, so will Solomon."

"We're spys we learn how to lie for a living."

"Who taught us to lie for a living?" He asked cockily. 'Same old Zach'.

"Solomon, OK. I get it. He won't be happy, but what's done is done, and there's nothing he can do about it. I have no regretts about it. So really, he has no say in what I do with my boyfriend."

"I love you Cammie."

"I love you too Zach. Remember next week you're gonna have to share me though."

"How come?"

"Liz, Bex and Macey are visiting for a week."

"A week? How will I last that long Gallagher girl?"

"Well, you'll just have to be patient, Blackthorne boy."

My mom called up the stairs and we jogged down to the kitchen, already able to smell the pizza. We sat with my parents (I may as well call them that) and watched to tv. We watched in silence. We didn't watch tv very often, mainly just movie nights in the common room, or home movies with mom.

When me and Zach made to go upstairs, Solomon, I mean, my dad, called Zach back. He kissed my cheek and I left, to get ready for bed.

Zach POV

Solomon called me back, I kissed Cammie on the cheek and watched her go before Solomon asked me to take a walk with him.

"I don't supose Cammie has told you-"

"But you're her real dad?"

"How did you know?"

"I could see something was bothering her, and we don't keep secerets."

"That's good to hear. Look Zach, do you love Cammie?"

"Ofcourse I do. I love her with all my heart" I told him defensivly.

"I know, but I just don't want her to get hurt. Zach, I trust you. To treat my... daughter right."

"I will I promise." We hadn't looked at eachother once. We had starred out over the lake the whole conversation and continued to do so.

"Zach, I'm not idiot. I saw changes in you and Cammie, and I know what went on while Rachel and I were in town. Zach, as a dad, I'm furious, at you both. As a person who is in love, I recagnise it. And I'm happy. Be careful and don't hurt her. You may go." I made to leave, then turned to face him.

"Mr Solomon." He looked at me. "Thank you." He smiled and I went back inside and up to Cammie. I crashed my lips to hers. "I love you."

"Love you too." We slept in the same room that night. Solomon checked on her during the night, and I saw a brief smile when he saw me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
